Talk:A Touch of Guile
Trivia I removed the note about this skill "likely" referring to the Street Fighter video game character, Guile. The two have absolutely nothing in common. "Guile" means crafty or deception. Another possible reference could be to the Orson Welles film "A Touch of Evil," though I have no basis for that connection. Further trivia notes on this skill should be accompanied with better evidence.--Ninjatek 17:17, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :At first, I thought it was just a coincidence. But when I saw in game that it was a reward for the first Norn Tournament quest (you also get "Finish Him!"), I thought otherwise. --Heelz 19:40, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::When i first read the skill name i immediately thought of Guile from Street Fighter. Couldn't it just be a "The word Guile could be a possible reference to the street fighter Guile"? ::::Why not just say "The street fighter Guile could be a reference to the word guile, which means crafty or deceptive"? 128.120.187.221 01:58, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::::This is very likely a reference to Guile from Street Fighter if you consider the context of the tournament. Magni the Bison is a reference to M. Bison, the boss from street fighter 2, so there is no reason why "A Touch of Guile" cannot be a play on words using Guile's name. GW-Infinity 22:21, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I believe this is an allusion to "Guile's Touch" aka. "Guile's Magic Throw", which is a glitch move in the original Street Fighter 2. While this move actually knocks the opponent down, there is another Guile glitch ("handcuffs"). This move was frequently performed after knocking the opponent down and rendered him unable to attack. See anything in common now? -- Fortuna :::::::I belive this is a reference to the phrase 'A Touch of Guile' --mLegion 08:58, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::I vote that this skill has a change in use. It should be more like "For 2...6 seconds, target foe is Sonic Boomed each second, and take 100%....200% damage, and throws their controller on the floor out of aggravation" feective against Kanaxai? You move like a dwarf and then this. Would it work pretty ok? :It ought to. 14:31, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :: you dont want to use this against Kanaxai because your SS will become useless. and Shadow Dmg vs a lvl 30+ foe in HM is an important dmg dealer. Maybe a little usefull for Aspects. Big Bow 08:26, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::There are many other forms of damage that can be applied to foes besides Spiteful Spirit, and all things considered at that point in the run that char's most important job is using Spinal Shivers. 35 damage every second, give or take, does not make or break the run. Having an easy boss (if you prepared for it) completely shut down allows the monks to only worry about the 16 dps the party is receiving during the fight with K. And level 30+ HM foes hit for a lot, especially with his always double strike skill on. Beside, knocklocking and holding K inside echo'd RoJ's is pretty devestating while he can't hit you and his self heal is used and stripped constantly by casters provided gratuitous energy. 23:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Spell or Skill? I just noticed while using this on my touch ranger, but my 16 Expertise is definitely effecting this "Hex Spell". It's only costing 2mp. Expertise doesn't affect spells right? So I was just wondering about this. :Expertise affects touch skills. 23:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::And before you ask; Touch Spells are also Touch Skills. Skill vs. Skill (skill type). --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC)